lolocracyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lithuania (v.1: toris tori)
Toris Lorinaitis(Lithuania): This shy and somewhat awkward resident of Liberty is the personifiction of Lithuania. He is referred to Tori by some of its' other residents and his last name is impossible to say and often times difficult to write. Despite the first impression he often gives, there is a quiet strenght to him, both mentally and emotionally.' ' Background Under much construction. Before Liberty: *Toris was born in Vilnius, Lithuania (though it was part of the Soviet Union at that time until March of 1990) on Februrary 14 1987 to loving parents. While there he spent family get togethers with his cousins Raivis and Eduard (Latvia and Estonia respectively). When he was in his early teens they moved to America seeking better opportunity. Moving not far from the city of Liberty where he now resides. The scars on his back are from a long ago car crash that he doesn't talk about much. It was an unpleasent experiance and he'd rather forget it as soon as possible and is quick to lie and/or shut down when asked about the strange and slightly faded marks. In Liberty: *Coming to Liberty, Toris started going to Liberty University (his family since moved a few states away) and moved into the Charleston apartments and has since moved away and back again. He is currently a employee at The Book Alley and keeps close contact with his cousins and sees them often. He has now taken in Feliks (who is broke beyond what should be possible and pissed off the peopel he was staying with at the time) in and is trying to keep the other under some some control (with varying degrees of success). Personality Toris isn't the kind of person you notice right away (taking on the role of "the regular joe"). He is quiet and somewhat reserved to anyone he meets at first but it isn't so much about being a snob or calculating as that simply is his nature. And in a way, this kind of treatment never goes away. Even to those he's closest too he tends to keep secrets from (ex: Telling Raivis that he's distantly related to his boss...which probably would have been nice information for the other to know). He has a habit of keeping everyone at arms length (through excuses or occasionally flat out lies) unless he is forced into a corner by someone who has figured him out and is fed up with it. It is more of a form of self preservation, a way to keep himself from getting hurt. His anger shows itself in one of two ways (both of which are, ironically) very hard to predict or 'see' at all). Either he keeps it bottled up and lets it simmer until he blows up at the one person who probably deserves it the least. Or his passive-agressive nature will show through. This nature is a pesky thing, seeing as your only warning is subtly sarcastic remarks thrown your way and just the occasional thing in your life being thwarted or failing miserably. He'll never tell you directly that he is angry with you, but rest assured you will feel it. Toris is naturally a helpful person, but always seeming to chose to give rather than to receive any helpfulness (seeing as he never asks). Once he has deemed you a friend he is fiercely loyal to you and will protect you endlessly, offering help and advice when he can (and often without the person in question needing to ask). For all his secrets and sneaky nature, Toris really is quite a kind person at heart. He hates seeing anyone hurt (even those who have crossed him) and tries his best to keep the peace or calm down a tense situation, even if he's caught up in it himself. Toris, if anything, is a bottle of contradictions. And somehow he keeps it balanced. Relationships Family: *Katre (mother) *Andruis (father) *'Raivis (cousin)': Funnily enough, these two cousins started off on very rocky ground in their relationship. Raivis (who's family was undergoing a hard time) was a frustrated little boy who was not fond of Toris in the least. And in turn Toris would often become frustrated with his younger cousin, often wanting nothing to do with him. It wasn't until a game of hide and seek, getting lost and hurt and finding their parents together that their relationship started to become much better. Building to what it is today. The two of them are on very good terms now, and Toris often considers his cousin to be the person he is closest to. He is extremely protective of him and will do almost anything for him. *'Eduard (cousin)': Taking relationship status with mun will have something soon. Friends: Feliks (roommate): Who can say exactly why these two are friends. Perhaps it is because Toris is the only one willing to put up with his...oddities for long amounts of time. Maybe he just can't get rid of the crossdressing blond. Maybe it was meant to be. Either way, however unlikely it may seem these two are pretty good friends. And despite popular belief, Toris actually ''does get frustrated with him at times which leads him to blowing off steam in passive agressive ways and/or leaving the other for a while. He tends to play the 'straight man' to Feliks'....Fleliks-ness. He tries his best to keep the other in line though he often fails. Underneath it all, the reason he keeps Feliks as a friend (probably his best) is because the other doesn't dig and doesn't ask questions. As Toris likes to keep things under wraps, this works out for him pretty well. '''Dewi (fellow band member?): '''Toris tends to think the other is a little crazy (does he just surround himself with nutters?) and due to being pulled into playing an illegal concert with him and a few other residents, he can safely say that his assumptions about the other...have stayed the same. '''Remy (Childhood Friend): '''Met many years ago and still keep up a good friendship to this day, though he doesn't see her as often. '''Zhi (murder-game partner/newest 'friend'): '''Though neither of them quite know why, they knew each other before they met (due to a horrible nightmare). For some reason they kept that connection well after the nightmare had ended. Love Intrests : *'Natalia (breaker of fingers): 'A slight masochist crush on Toris' part. She held no intrest in him (only seeing Ivan). And he over time gave up. But not before his fingers suffered. *'Kim (almost relationship): 'Moving slower than a snail! It's the Liet/Viet relationship. Starting out as friends, his feelings for her slowly grew (and though he doesn't know it, so have hers). If these two can finally get over themselves, a relationship will ensue. Until now, watch these two dance in circles around one another. Other: *'Ivan (bully, distantly related, it's complicated): '''It's a complicated web these two weave within each other lives. Once the were actually quite close (if that can be believed) but as Ivan became more and more sadistic as time went by he began to torment Toris non-stop and he (in confusion and sadness) began to harbor a deep hatred but also a longing for the boy he once thought a friend. Now that they both live in Liberty Toris tries to avoid him as much as he possibly can, pretending that they are not related in hope that he can forget. Fun Facts *Toris has played the guitar for quite some time. He is decently good at it and enjoys it imensely. He is more partical to the acoustic (and occasionally the acoustic electric) more than its' flashier counterpart. *Due to growing up with Raivis and Eduard, Toris learned a little bit of both Latvian and Estonian. This day it's a little rusty but they tend to use it in conversations (or blogs) when they don't want anyone listening in. Category:Eastern Europe Category:Baltic Category:Character Category:Canon Character Category:Currently Played